The Matchmakers
by elizabeth567
Summary: Sonny and Chad are shocked to find out that not only they will be in charge of the Annual Condor Studios Ball, but they will also have to pick who will date who based on the match making test Mr. Condor set up. Who will end up with whom?
1. Condor Studios Ball

**Well I got a new idea for a story, I know the chapters short, sorry. Tell me what you think. =]**

* * *

CPOV

I scanned the room as I picked up my usual lunch, steak. I sighed and walked over to a table and sat down. I took small bites, because honestly, I wasn't that hungry. There she was, the girl I was waiting for walked in the room. I smiled a genuine smile, but quickly turned it into a smirk when she looked at me. I got up and blocked her path. "What do you want Cooper?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I just wanted to remind you that _Mackenzie Falls_ is still the number one show," I said sticking up one finger and waving it in her face. She stared blankly at me and then attempted to walk around me, but I yet again blocked her path.

"Can I please get threw?" she practically yelled. I took a step back and threw my hands up.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to go all diva crazy on me." She opened her mouth to protest, but Mr. Condor came in the room and his voice boomed over the rest.

"Now, I want it quiet!" he yelled. The room went dead silent. We all looked at him with pleading faces, none of us wanted to be fired. "That's better. Now, as you all know Condor Studios is holding their annual 'ball'." He put air quotes around ball. We all whooped and hollered. "Silence!" We all quieted down.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," I whispered to Sonny. She laughed and Mr. Condor looked right at her.

"Sonny!" She stopped laughing and looked up at him. "Would you like to share what was so funny?" I smirked and she glared at me.

"Yeah Chad, would you?" she asked me. I took a step back.

"Whoa, I wasn't the one that laughed at such a strong and powerful man," I said smiling at Mr. Condor.

"Well, I wasn't the one that made a joke about that strong and powerful man."

"Well, maybe you should keep your mouth shut."

"Maybe, you should keep yours!"

"That's enough!" Mr. Condor yelled. We both looked at the floor. "Now, since I can see how spirited you two are, I putting you two in charge or the whole thing."

"WHAT?" we yelled at the same time.

"But Mr. Condor," I pleaded. "I can't work with a Random."

"And I can't work with a self centered jerk," she said.

"I don't care who you can or can't work with, now I don't want to hear any more from you two," he ordered.

"This is all your fault," Sonny mumbled. I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it when I saw Mr. Condor glaring down at me.

"This year we are making this ball a date only ball." Some people groaned, but I was unfazed. I was sure I could get a date, I mean who wouldn't want to go to the ball with Chad Dylan Cooper. "And you will all take a match making test to find out who your date will be. Have fun." He walked out of the room without another word.

The room was quiet for a moment, but then Sonny turned to me and said "Why do you have to be so much of a jerk?" Chatter started in the room.

"Why do you have to be such a diva?" She started talking, but I suddenly became deep in thought._ Who will be my date? What if my date isn't as gorgeous as me?_ I laughed at my question. _Well of course they won't be a gorgeous as me, no one is as gorgeous as me._ I looked over at Sonny, who was still yelling at me. _Well this is going to be fun._


	2. Partner

SPOV

So we were off to Mr. Condor's office to "discuss" about the ball. Now I'm pretty sure there isn't going to be much discussing in this meeting, more like him yelling at us and us cowering in fear, point is, we were going to Mr. Condor's office.

The door to his office opened and I gasped, his office was bigger than Tawni and mine's dressing room. Chad seemed unfazed. I could only imagine how big his dressing room must be. There was another door that we went through and a huge table that could probably fit twenty people, sat before us. "So is this the meeting room?" I asked.

"Oh no, this is where I talk to my private clients," he explained. Chad and I shared a look. He seemed pretty surprised by this one. "Sit down." We took a seat at one end of the table. Mr. Condor went all the way down to the other end of the table and took a seat. "Ok, now, being in charge of the Annual Condor Ball is a great responsibility. You will be in charge of refreshments decorations and normal ball procedures, but you will also be in charge of this." He slid the laptop that was in front of him down to Chad and me. I looked at the screen. **Matchmaking Quiz** was on top of the internet page. "This year we have decided that all cast members on every show here will take this quiz." He leaned back in his chair. "You two will be in charge of picking the matches."

"Why us?"

"Because Miss Munroe, one- You two interrupted me during my announcement in the cafeteria and two- Apparently you two 'know people'."

"Well _I_ know people."

"Do you Sonny, do you really?" Chad asked me with a smirk on his face.

"I know people better than you."

"I beg to differ."

"Enough!" Mr. Condor boomed. We sunk into our seats. "You two will have to take this quiz too, but only to be fair, you will choose each other's matches."

"WHAT!" I yelled standing up. "Chad will match me up with someone I _don't_ want to be matched up with."

"Would I do that?" Chad asked acting like he was shocked, but I could see a small smile on his face.

"Sonny, I'm sure he will pair you up with a suitable match," Mr. Condor said. My jaw dropped. Chad leaned back in his chair, more relaxed. Mr. Condor looked at his watch. "I have a meeting in a half an hour, so I must ask you to leave." We walked out of the room. When we were outside the office, I saw that Chad had a smirk on his face.

"If you match me up with someone I don't like, I'm matching you up with-with Zora!" I yelled.

"Sonny, be real, she's eleven," he said.

"So…"

"Actually I was thinking of matching you up with me." I was shocked.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I know how much you _love_ me, so I thought I would give you a chance."

"Psh, what, no. I would _never_ want to go to the dance with you!"

"Really Sonny, really?"

"Yes really!" He crossed his arms and continued to smirk. "Well, I would have to match you up with me, if there was any chance we would go together." He raised his eyebrows. "And I'm defiantly not matching you up with me."

"Fine, because I don't want to go with you anyway."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, where so good!" We walked in opposite directions.

"See you later partner!" I glared at the floor. _Well, this should be fun…_


	3. Weightless

SPOV

I paced back and forth my dressing room, wondering if there was any way I could possibly get out of being in charge of the ball… with Chad. "Sonny, walking back and forth, is not going to get you anywhere." I sighed.

"I know, this is so frustrating!" I lie back on the couch and put a pillow over my face. I heard Tawni laugh.

"Love can do strange things." I whipped the pillow of my face.

"What?" She smiled.

"Sonny, you and Chad working together, the ball, together, love." She drew a heart in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Psh, there is nothing going on between me and Chad." She raised my eyebrows.

"Sonny, you like him, face it." I sighed again.

"It's-it's like one minute I want to throw him off a cliff and then the next minute, I want to rush to the bottom to catch him." She put her arm around me.

"Its love, get over it." She got up and walked over to the mirror. I saw Chad walk in the room carrying huge rolls of paper.

"Will do Mr. Condor," he told someone out the hall. He walked in the room and his smile faded. He dropped the paper on the coffee table. "Yeah, were going to have to make twenty posters by tomorrow."

"We could never do that on time." I looked over a Tawni.

"Look at the time," she said looking at the invisible watch on her hand. "I better get going." She walked out the door quickly, but I caught up with her.

"Tawni, you can't leave me alone with Chad."

"Sonny, there is no way I am helping you two paint posters."

"But, if you don't help, it will take us all night." I put on a sad face.

"Awh." I smiled. "Have fun." She walked quickly away. I stomped back into the room to see Chad drawing on a piece of paper with a pencil tucked behind his ear._ He looked kind of cute._ I shook the thought out of my head.

"So, do you think we'll finish in time Picasso?" I asked taking a seat next to him on the couch. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Only one way to find out," he said handing me a brush. I took it and smiled back. I dipped it in the paint and brushed across the paper. We worked in silence for a minute, but then the quiet annoyed me, so I turned my iPod on. "Weightless," came on. I was about to change it when Chad said "I like this song." I raised my eyebrow. First my foot started tapping then I noticed we were both humming along with the song. I wiped my forehead and Chad laughed. "You've got some paint on your face."

"Oh really? So do you." He franticly touched his face.

"What, where?" I laughed and brushed my brush across his forehead.

"Right there."

"Oh I see how it's going to be." I thought he was going to throw a can of paint at me, so I covered my face, but when I looked over at him he was singing to the song and painting. I laughed and started to sing along.

"And it's not my weekend, but it's going to be my year and I so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere and this is my reaction to everything I fear…" we sang at the top of our lungs using the paint brushes as microphones. We were jumping on the couch and I felt like a five year old, but I didn't care. The song ended and we both just fell back down onto the couch laughing. He looked over at me and I looked at him and our eyes locked. He lightly moved a strand of hair from my face and leaned in.

Right when his lips were about to touch mine someone came into the room and said "Sorry, I forgot my purse." I looked at the floor and bit my lip. Then I looked over at who spoke. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" I glared at Tawni. She backed away slowly whispering "Sorry." I sighed and looked back at Chad. He smiled and I blushed.

"Well, these posters aren't going to finish themselves," I said and started painting again.

"Yeah," Chad said dipping his brush in paint. I sighed, but I couldn't help, but smile.


	4. Water Fall

CPOV

I opened my eyes to the sun shining through a window. I felt weight on my right shoulder. I looked down to see Sonny fast asleep we her head resting on my shoulder. I smiled and decided I should go back to sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. _Man, she looked cute when she was sleeping. I can't believe we had to finish all the posters by- WAIT! _My eyes flung opened and I jumped up off the couch, causing Sonny to fall flat on the couch. She quickly woke up. "What? Chad?" she asked opening her eyes. I grabbed the posters off the table.

"What time is it?" I asked. She looked at her watch and yawned.

"About nine." Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Oh no."

"Yeah." I grabbed the last poster of the table.

"We have to have the posters to Mr. Condor by nine!" I walked to the door with my arms full of posters. I had to hold some with my chin pressed against my chest. "Gosh, just let me help you." She reached for some of the posters, but I quickly turned away.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ need help." A poster fell on the ground from under my chin. She smirked and picked that up and then took some posters from my arms. We quickly ran down the halls. I kept dropping posters and she would pick them up, by the time we got there I only help one poster. I looked behind me to see Sonny walk down the hall carrying most of the posters. I couldn't even see her face. I was about to knock on Mr. Condor door, but it swung open right into Sonny. She fell forward, but I managed to grab her arm before she hit the ground. The posters went sailing through the air and onto the ground. At that very moment, two guys came walking through the hall carrying an enormous aquarium. Luckily it didn't have any fish in it. I knew what was going to happen before it even did.

"Watch out!" one of the men yelled. He was too late, the other man slipped on one of the posters, causing the aquarium to wobble back and forth. Water splashed out from the top. It tipped towards up.

"Oh no," I said as the aquarium fell towards us. A huge wave of water hit us, knocking us off our feet. I fell to the ground as water swirled around me. I coughed and sputtered when the water settled. I looked over at Sonny and she was doing the same. It was bad enough we were both soaking wet, but even worst, all out posters were ruined. I heard someone clear there throat behind me. Sonny turned around and her eyes grew wide and scared. I gulped and turned around and looked up. There stood Mr. Condor glairing down at me soaking wet. I noticed my hand was clenched tightly to the poster I was holding. I smiled slightly and handed the poster to Mr. Condor.

"Chad, Sonny!" he boomed. I crawled backwards and Sonny did the same. He kept glaring at us and then a small smile appeared on his face. Then he did the unimaginable, he started laughing. Our jaws dropped as he laughed. I looked at Sonny and she looked at me and we laughed nervously. He leaned against the door frame laughing so hard the wall seemed to shake. Then his face went serious again and he looked down at us. "Now I want more posters done by nine tonight, alright?" I nodded and got up. I helped Sonny up and we both looked at Mr. Condor. He was smiling. "You can go now." We walked down the hall, past the overturned aquarium. The guys were trying to get it upright.

"Sorry," we whispered to them. They gave us week smiles and continued to try to get it upright. We sighed and helped them. They smiled and patted us on our backs.

"Thanks," one of them said. They picked the aquarium up and walked down the hall.

"Weird kids," I heard Mr. Condor mumble and then went back into his office. We stood there for a few seconds.

"Maybe I shouldn't have ordered the extra large aquarium," I said. Sonny laughed and hit me in the stomach with her hand. I smiled and we walked down the hall.


	5. Matching

**I know... really short chapter, sorry, but thanks for all the reviews!!!**

* * *

CPOV

I was glaring at my computer screen. I wanted to just throw my computer against the wall. I looked over at Sonny. She was curled up in a ball sleeping. _Great, more work for me._ I had been matching people up all night and sun was starting to shine through the windows. Hmm let's see. I looked at the matches we had already made. **120 **Matches left to make **89** I groaned and kicked Sonny with my leg. There was no way I could do this alone. "What!" she hissed with her eyes still closed.

"You have to help," I said in a sweet voice, hoping it would get her up quicker.

"Why can't you do it all by yourself?" She mocked my sweet tone and I was becoming annoyed.

"Please… you know people way better than me." She opened her eyes slowly and a small smile spread over her face. My heart seemed to melt.

"Fine." She sat up and grabbed her laptop off the table and started working. I stared at her and she looked over at me. "What?"

"You have bed head." I tried not to laugh. Her hair was tangled in knots, but it looked kind of… cute. She swung her hair around and then looked up at me.

"Better?" A strand of hair covered her face. I realized how close we were. I moved the strand of hair out of her face. She looked up at me and our eyes locked. I leaned down and just as my lips were going to touch hers, she turned her head. My lips landed on her cheek. My heart dropped. "Um, we should get to work." She looked at her laptop and started clicking things. I looked at the floor a moment before doing the same.

My eyelids felt heavy as I clicked the matched on the screen. Matches left **1** I smiled and looked to see who the last match was, Sonny. I clicked on her. I scanned the screen for the unmatched boy. My eyes closed before I even read his name and I clicked on him.

* * *

SPOV

I looked at the number of matches left **1 **My smiled grew wider when I saw who the unmatched boy was, Chad. Suddenly my eyelids grew heavy and I started to close them. I quickly clicked on him and they looked for the unmatched girl. I quickly clicked on her, but my eyelids closed before I even read her name.


	6. Number One

SPOV

"Sonny," I heard someone hiss.

"Go away," I mumbled rolling over. I heard someone chuckle and my eyes shot open. I quickly sat up and rubbed my neck. It was stiff, just like the rest of my body. I looked up to see Chad standing there staring down at me.

"Morning Sunshine." He offered me his hand and I took it. "Mr. Condor said we needed to go to the cafeteria to prepare for the ball. I glanced and the clock. 1:45. Wow, I was asleep for a while. We walked out of the room and it took me a couple minutes before I realized my hand was still holding Chad's. I blushed and let go of his hand, but his hand was still clamped around mine.

"Uh Chad, you can let go of my hand now." He smiled down at me.

"I know… but I don't think I will." He held my hand tighter and I glared at him, but didn't argue. _This is kind of nice… what am I thinking? _We arrived at the cafeteria and spotted Mr. Condor. "Hey Mr. Condor, what's happening?" He walked over to us and handed us both clipboards.

"I presume all of the matches have been made?" he asked. We both nodded. He looked at us puzzled. "Are you two…?" He pointed to our hands. Chad quickly dropped my hand.

"No!" I looked down at my hand sadly. He looked at us skeptically for a moment and then walked away.

* * *

CPOV

We worked on the dance until the minute before it started and after that we had to still give out the stickers with numbers on them, so people would know there matches. I quickly ran back to my dressing room and changed into my tux. I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my jacket. I smiled at my reflection. "You look amazing my friend." I admired myself some more. "Then again, when does Chad Dylan Cooper not look amazing?" I clicked and made my way back to cafeteria. I took a seat at the table in the hall and looked down at the boy's numbers. I was handing out the boy's numbers and Sonny was handing out the girls. I scanned the list to make sure I was prepared. I heard footsteps in front of me. "One minute," I mumbled.

"Whatever," I heard someone say. I looked up to see Sonny wearing a bright white dress. My jaw dropped.

"Wow." Sonny blushed.

"Wow?" I shuffled the numbers in my hands.

"Yeah, uh look at how many numbers we have to give out." She looked disappointed.

"Oh." She scooted in her chair and studied the girl's numbers. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful." She looked at me shocked and blushed bright red. To tell you the truth, I was pretty shocked myself. She looked back at the table.

"Uh thanks." She coughed. "You look pretty handsome yourself." I blushed.

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper is known for being handsome." People started to line up to get their numbers.

It took about a half an hour to get all the numbers passed out. I found out that my matching number was number 1. "I am number one," I mumbled to myself with a smile.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing." I pinned my number to my outfit and she did the same.

"Well we better go find out matches." We both stood up at the same time and walked to the door. Streamers were flung everywhere and colorful light danced in the room. I looked at Sonny and she was smiling.

"We did a good job."

"Yeah, we did." She looked at me and I looked at her number. I smiled up at her and she smiled at me. We both looked away from each other. _Wait she's number- _We spun back around at the same time and made sure we read each other's numbers right.


	7. The Group Of Four

**Only one chapter left after this one!!! Sorry, I haven't been updating as quickly, but I just started high school and it is _very_ time consuming. I will try to update as quickly as I can. I can't belive how many reviews I am getting, it is amazing!!! Thank you guys so much!!! =]**

* * *

CPOV

I looked at her number in disbelief, but a smirk quickly spread over my face. Sonny's jaw dropped to the floor. "But- but…" she stuttered. I crossed my arms.

"Looks like Little Miss Sunshine _did_ want to be matched up with Chad Dylan Cooper," I said.

"What are you talking about? Why would I want to be matched up with you? I don't even know how this happ-" Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she looked at the floor. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to match you up with Josh." Anger flamed in her eyes and I quickly took my hand off her shoulder.

"You WHAT?" Her eyes suddenly grew softer and she smiled. "Well, that's ok, because I was going to match _you_ up with Chloe." My eyes grew wide and I crinkled my nose in disgust. Chloe was the new girl. She had out of control, blonde, curly hair and thick framed glasses. Sonny giggled looking over at one of the food tables. I followed her gaze and saw Josh and Chloe talking to each other and giggling. They had the same number on.

"Well it looks like we made a good match over there." Sonny smiled at me.

"Yeah we did." She suddenly glared at me. "But I should be the only number one." I smirked.

"Do I have to remind you, I am number one." I waved one of my fingers in her face.

"No, I'm number one." She motioned to herself.

"No, I think _you're_ sadly mistaken, because _I'm_ number one."

"No, I _am_ number one!"

"You're both number one, whoopee!" Tawni yelled twirling her fingers in the air and rolling her eyes. "But actually, you're more like number two." She pulled on Grady's arm. Grady was linked arms with Nico, who was liked arms with Portlyn. "You gave us all the same number!" She motioned to all of their numbers. They all read number four. I bit my lip and tried to hold back laughter.

"But, hey look at it this way guys," Sonny said laughing. "Your number four and there are four of you." I smiled and all the number fours started laughing. Tawni held her hand up, so the rest of the group started laughing.

"No, this is not funny!"

"Ok, ok, so we made a mistake," I said holding my hands up. "But you guys can just rotate your dancing partner." They considered it for a second.

"I call Portlyn!" Nico yelled, ran over to Portlyn and kissed her hand. "I would be honored to dance with you my lady." Grady ran over and pushed Nico out of the way.

"No _I_ call Portlyn!" Grady yelled grabbing one of Potlyn's hands.

"No I do!" Nico grabbed Portlyn's other hand.

"No I do!" Grady pulled on Portlyn's hand.

"No I do!" Nico pulled on Portlyn's other hand and it was suddenly became a game of tug of war.

"She wants' to dance with me!"

"No, she wants' to dance with _me_!"

"Hello!" Tawni yelled throwing her hands up.

"_You_ dance with Tawni!"

"No, _you_ dance with Tawni!" Grady yelled. The bickering group diminished into the crowd and a slow song came on. I held my hand out to Sonny.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled a shy smile. I smiled back at her as she took my hand.


	8. Authors Vote

**Ok, ok, I know. I am soooooooo sorry for this authors note... well actually, it's more of an "Authors Vote". I want you guys to deside who the matches will end up being. Will Tawni end up with Nico, or Grady and who will Portlyn end up with??? Will Zora be mached with her snake??? :P The most voted on matches will be put into the last chapter. Who will end up with whom??? **


	9. What A Night

**Ok, so the last chapter is finally done, yay. The votes are in and you guys seemed to really care about who you wanted Nico to be with and in the end... it was a tie, so I came up with something that let him be with both of his matches and for the other matches... you guys just have to read and see. =]**

**Thanks to everyone who voted. Haha DarthMii's vote made me laugh. =]**

**And special thanks to MySupermanJoeDJDangaa for letting me use her character Joel and for helping me write parts of the chapter. Thanks!!! =]**

* * *

SPOV

The cafeteria seemed to shimmer. The light's danced across the floor and I found myself dancing with Hollywood's one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. My stomach exploded with butterflies as his held me close. The music was slow, but fast enough that we could turn in a circle to the beat. It had been a while since I had danced with Chad and I had forgotten how nice it felt to be in his arms. I watched the other matches glide past us and I found myself not being able to stop smiling. I looked up at Chad and he seemed to be having the same problem as me. I looked over Chad's shoulder to see Nico, Tawni and Portlyn dancing together. Tawni and Portlyn were both holding one of Nico's hands. He twirled them in and then back out. Both of the girls giggled and seemed to be having fun. I spotted Grady over by one of the food tables talking to the new lunch lady… well she was more like a lunch girl. She was our age and had her blonde, curly hair tucked into a hairnet, but Grady didn't seem to mind.

"You cooked all this?" Grady asked gesturing towards the tables of food.

"Yeah," the lunch girl said giggling.

"May I have this dance?" Grady kissed her hand, imitating Nico. She nodded and then he led her out onto the dance floor. Then I saw Zora sitting all alone at a table, with her snake wrapped around her neck… poor dear, I hope her match gets here soon.

* * *

ZPOV

Ok this is stupid, really stupid. This whole Condor Studio Ball thing is boring me to death. I sat there at a table with my snake wrapped around my neck. I drummed my fingers on the table. It barely made a sound though, because I had practically chewed my nails down to the stubs. The only reason I came to this stupid thing is because Joel was going to be here. I blushed just thinking about him. He was on this new show called _Indiana Joel_. The dance floor was lit up and sparkly. The light reflected off my dress. It was black, of course, but Tawni had surprisingly sown sequins all over it. I wasn't that surprised about the sequins, I was surprised that Tawni could sew. I picked at a sequin and fixed my number. Number 6. "Zora?" I heard a voice above me. My cheeks felt hot and my hands became sweaty. I looked up to see Joel with his sidekick in crime Paco, hanging on his arm. The ends of the spikes on his jet black hair lit up as the light hit the gel on them. I smiled shyly, me Zora, shy? _Ugh what was this boy doing to me?_ I looked at the number pined on his bottom down, white shirt. Number 6, number 6! My heart beat quickened and I rose to my feet. My snake hissed.

"Be nice," I hissed back.

"Looks like we were matched up with each other huh." He looked at his feet and kicked a streamer that fell down.

"Yep." We both looked away from each other and I spotted Sonny dancing with Chad. She had this silly grin on her face, that made me want to gag, but at least she was happy. She looked my way and seemed to sense that I was in trouble.

"Dance," she mouthed. I looked up at Joel. He was still playing with the streamer.

"Uh, do you want to dance?" He looked up and his icy blue eyes met mine and he smiled at me with his perfectly white teeth.

"Sure," he said. He took my hand and we glided out onto the dance floor, I smiled the whole way. Paco jumped to the floor, but followed us. My snake slithered off to probably the vents. He placed his hands on my hips and I placed mine on his shoulders and suddenly things went… _weird_. I mean really weird, I mean strangely, uncomfortable… _weird_. Joel seemed to be feeling the same way. He was trying to lean away from me and my smile was replaced with a frown.

"What do I have, cooties?" Joel smiled.

"Pretty much." We both laughed and then the uneasy feeling came back in my stomach when I saw Chad leaning in towards Sonny. Then Paco vanished.

"Hey were is-" I was interrupted by shrieks and laughter from across the room. I turned back towards Chad to see Paco's lips up against his. My hand flew over my mouth. Sonny was kissing the back of Paco's head, but quickly stopped. She stood in awe like the rest of us as Chad continued to kiss Paco.

"Uh, Chad," Sonny said.

"Mhhmf," Chad said. I looked at Joel and I could see he was holding back laughter.

"You're _kissing_ a monkey!" Chad's eyes shot open and he flung Paco backwards and he landed on a table. Everyone sitting there shrieked. Chad flew backwards into another table causing the punch bowl to sky rocket into the air right towards Sonny.

"Noooo!" Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Chad ran over to Sonny and shielded her from the flying punch bowl. At least the bowl was only plastic. When things seemed to settle down, Chad stood there covered in punch.

"My hero." Sonny leaned in and pecked Chad on his monkey kissing lips.

"Awkward," Joel and I said at the same time. He smiled over at me and held out his hand.

"To the vents?" Butterflies darted around in my stomach.

"To the vents," I echoed and grabbed his hand. We walked towards the vent and Joel talked along the way.

"You know that whole Chad kissing a monkey thing?" I nodded. "Courtesy of Joel." He popped his collar with his free hand and then looked over at Chad. "I hate that guy." My hand flew to my heart.

"You do?" He smiled and nodded. "But, how did you get the monkey to kiss Chad?"

"Well you see, I showed him a picture of Chad and…" He rambled on and on about his prank as he got into the vents. I was only half listening. He grabbed my other hand and I took one last glance at the ball. The floor still shimmered and the light still reflected off the sequins on my dress. Sonny and Chad were cleaning up the punch, while Mr. Condor stood over them. They were both still smiling. I smiled and shook my head as Joel pulled me into the vents.

"What a night."


End file.
